Slapped
by Saika Tsuruhime
Summary: Berkali-kali Albert Wesker berusaha meninju lawan di depannya, yakni Chris Redfield. Namun sayangnya, tinjuan Wesker selalu dapat dibalas oleh Chris. Disaat Chris begitu terkejut karena Wesker muncul di depannya dengan tiba-tiba, segera ia melakukan hal yang terduga. Namun siapa sangka, hal tersebut mengakibatkan hal yang tidak terduga? Mind to RnR or Read Only?


Kata pembuka GaJe dari sang Author (Saika Tsuruhime)…:

Author: "Hola~ Selamat datang di FanFic pertama saya di fandom ini~! Makasih banget lho ya, yang udah mampir baca ni FanFic GaJe saya~! Hohoho~" *gila tiba-tiba*

Sheva: *bisik-bisik ke Jill* "Psst… Jill, kudengar, kalo dia yang nulis FanFic, karakter yang ada di FanFic-nya bakal OOC abis!"

Jill: *balas bisikkannya Sheva* "Kudengar juga, EYD-nya kacau balau!"

Chris: *ikut nimbrung, lalu bisik-bisik* "Kudengar juga, ceritanya GaJe 100000%!"

Wesker: *ikut nimbrung _plus_ ikut bisik-bisik* "Wah… Bahaya, tuh! Nyawa kita bisa terancam punah (?)! Ais… Aku yang keren gini bakal OOC, deh…"

Sheva, Jill, Chris: *mandang Wesker* "Narsis lu, ah!"

Author: "Woi, kalian berempat! Udah deh… Gak usah ngerumpi kaya' gitu…! Kaya' ibu-ibu arisan aja (?)! Hayo…, siapa yang dapat undiannya?"

Chris: "Gak tau! Undiannya kagak ada!"

Author: "Oooh… Gitu, ya? Hum… Ya sudah deh! Kita mulai aja ni FanFic GaJe dari saya. Oiya, kali ini, saya akan menggunakan empat karakter ini, yakni Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, dan Sheva Alomar~. Gimana, Reader(s) Setuju? Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya~! Fwahahahaha~"

Wesker, Chris, Jill, Sheva: "NOOOOOOOO~!"

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

**Judul: Slapped**

**Disclaimer: Saya aja baru tau, Sherry Birkin itu lebih tua dari pada Jake Muller. Dan juga, saya masih bingung, kenapa Albert Wesker badannya ramping **_**plus**_** ideal gitu (?), sedangkan anaknya (Jake Muller) badannya kaya' tentara (baca: kekar) ala Krauser. Jadi, Resident Evil bukan punya saya, melainkan milik CapCom. BTW, cerita ini buatan saya 1000% lho~! Keren, kan…? **(Sherry & Jake: "Napa nama kia disebut-sebut ini?! Mana nulis diclaimer panjang amat! Wah… Sialan kau, Author!" *langsung hajar Author* / Author: "Ampyuuun~")

**Warning:** **OOC abis, 1000000% GaJe, kesalahan penulisan EYD, setting RE 5, de-el-el yang dapat anda temukan dari cerita ini~! Dan juga… DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Berkali-kali Albert Wesker berusaha meninju lawan di depannya, yakni Chris Redfield. Namun sayangnya, tinjuan Wesker selalu dapat dibalas oleh Chris. Disaat Chris begitu terkejut karena Wesker muncul di depannya dengan tiba-tiba, segera ia melakukan hal yang terduga. Namun siapa sangka, hal tersebut mengakibatkan hal yang tidak terduga? **_**Mind to Read and Review or only Read this FanFic/Story**_**?**

**.**

**(^_^) Happy Enjoyed and Hope You Like It for Read My Story/FanFic… (^_^)**

**.**

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

"Ha! Di sana kau rupanya!

"Cih… Sial…"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"_Chris, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Yeah… Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Sheva?"

"_Yeah… Tidak baik, juga tidak buruk…"_

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi… Kejadian yang sudah berkali-kali terjadi, terjadi kembali… Saat ini, sang tokoh utama kita– Chris Redfield, bersama partner-nya– Sheva Alomar, sedang bertarung melawan Albert Wesker. Bagaimana pertarungan ini terjadi, jelas tidak ada yang tahu. Namun diduga, pertarungan terjadi dikarenakan Wesker menculik teman Chris a.k.a. Jill Valentine. Jill adalah partner Chris yang begitu tangguh dan perkasa, dari jaman tragedi Raccon City a.k.a. saat Chris menjadi anggota S.T.A.R.S. hingga misi di rumah Spencer. Sampai Jill menghilang karena melompat dari lantai 10000 (?). Setidaknya, itulah yang Sheva tahu. Jikapun salah, ya… maaf! Sheva tidak ada saat kejadian itu terjadi. Dan juga, Author yang nulis ni FanFic belum punya game RE selain RE4. Nah… Jadi, kalau salah, harap maklum, ya! Maaf…

Nah… Masalahnya, bagaimana jika orang yang telah kau sangka menghilang karena melompat dari lantai 10000(?) sekarang muncul di hadapanmu dan bertarung melawanmu, bukan menolongmu?

"Kembalikan Jill seperti sedia kala, Wesker!" Chris yang sudah e(s)mosi meneriakkan kata yang sama seperti yang ia ucapkan sebelum dan sebelum serta sebelumnya.

"Oooh… Tidak bisa~! Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kukembalikan Jill seperti sedia kala~ Mwahahahahaha~~~." Wesker menjawab dengan nada kesombongan bagaikan melihat kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

"Itu mah, elu udah wafat duluan! Baka (1)!" Chris yang sudah e(s)mosi dari tadi, memulai persilatan lidah dengan Wesker.

"Eh…, sembarangan aje ye, lu bilangin gue 'baka'! Jaga lisan, dong…! Dasar, warui (2)!" Wesker yang tidak terima dengan kata 'baka' yang ditujukan padanya, membalas Chris dengan mengatakan 'warui'. Ckckck…

"E-e-e-eh…, lu sendiri ngatain gue 'warui'! Gimana, sih…?" Chris yang lumayan merasa heran akan tingkah Wesker bertanya dengan sedikit pertigaan yang muncul di kepalanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kan kamu yang mulai duluan…? Gimana, sih?!" Wesker yang lumayan kagak terima dengan perkataan Chris membalas kata-kata Chris barusan.

"Iya, memang! Jadi, kembalikan Jill seperti sedia kala!" Chris mengulang ucapannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi…! Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru kukembalikan Jill seperti semula!" Wesker mengulang perkataan yang tadi ia katakan.

"Baik! Sini! Kamu diam di situ, biar kutembak kamu dengan senjataku ini! Ayo!" Chris yang sudah geregetan pada Wesker, akhirnya menantang Wesker untuk diam di tempat.

"Cih, ngapain aku diam di sini untuk menunggumu menembakku dengan senjatamu itu? Mati duluan lha aku…!" komen Wesker dengan lirih.

"Kan katamu tadi, kalo aku mau mengembalikan Jill seperti sedia kala, aku harus melangkahi mayatmu dahulu! Ayo! Kamu diam di situ, kutembak kau menggunakan senjataku ini hingga _head shot_. Habis itu, kalo kamu udah tewas, mayatmu tinggal kulangkahi, deh! Ayo, cepat!" Chris mengulang tantangannya pada Wesker.

"Jiah~. Kalo itu rencanamu, kutolak matang-matang lengkap dengan kementahannya (?), deh!" Wesker menolak dengan gaya ala lagu 'M*t*l V.S. D*g*m' yang bagian geleng-geleng(?).

"Jiah~. Pengecut!" Chris mulai memanasi Wesker dengan kompor (?).

"Apa kamu bilang?! Aku? Pengecut? Hmph! Bukankah itu kamu?" Wesker yang tidak terima sekali dengan perkataan Chris e(s)mosinya meningkat sedikit.

"Orang yang menarik kata-katanya kembali, itu pengecut! Be-Te-We, kalo aku pengecut, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Chris kali ini benar-benar memanasi Wesker dengan oven (?)…

"Karena takdir!" Wesker menjawab dengan asal.

"Orang yang berkata seperti itu adalah orang yang tidak jelas." Chris kembali memanasi Wesker dengan api unggun (?).

"Cih… Sialan kau, Chris!" Wesker yang sudah memiliki perempatan jalan di kepalanya mulai meninju Chris.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Wek~ Nggak kena, nggak kena~! Wek~!" Wesker benar-benar bangga karena selamat dari tembakan peluru Chris yang mengarah padanya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Wesker berlari menerjang dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan F1 dan K*b*y*k*w* S*n* untuk meninju Chris.

"Ouch…" Chris segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya begitu berhasil menghindar dan berhasil meninju balik Wesker. "Gile lu, Wesker! Kepala lu lebih keras dari pada batu gede di belakang rumah tetangga gue!" lanjut Chris.

"Cih, sial…!" Wesker mendecak kesal begitu ia sudah bangun dari serangan Chris. Ya… tinjuan Chris tadi berhasil membuat Albert Wesker jatuh tersungkur. Kebayang kuatnya Chris ninju gimana? "Kali ini pasti berhasil!" lanjut Wesker dengan teknik jalan cepat ala Albert Wesker. Segera ia meninju Chris begitu ia sudah berada di depan Chris. Namun sayangnya, lagi-lagi Albert Wesker jatuh tersungkur karena tinjuannya berhasil ditangkis oleh Chris Redfield, bahkan dibalas oleh Chris Redfield. Dududuh… Kasihan…

"Cih…" Wesker mendecak kesal. Ia mencoba menyerang Chris. Dari berusaha meninju, menendang, menghajar, menonjok, dan lain-lain sebagainya demi mebuat 'warna biru' di tubuh Chris. Namun tetap saja, berhasil ditangkis semua! Bahkan, dibalas! Mantap, Chris…!

"_Chris, kau tidak apa-apa?"_ terdengar suara Sheva dari alat yang ditaruh di telinga kiri Chris. Mungkin nama alat tersebut _walky-talkie in mini version_ (?).

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sheva! Yeah… Sejujurnya, tanganku sedikit bermasalah akibat meninju Wesker yang kepalanya serta tubuhnya lebih kuat dari pada bendungan besi…" jawab Chris sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di tangannya.

"_Benarkah? Asal kau tahu saja, Chris. Orang yang sedang kulawan sulit sekali kukalahkan. Ia begitu lincah! Tenang saja, Chris. Aku akan ke tempatmu untuk memberikan bantuan!"_ suara Sheva yang terengah-engah akibat melawan Jill terdengar di telinga kiri Chris.

"Baik, terserah kau saja! Tapi, berhati-hatilah dengan Jill!"

"_Aku mengerti,"_ ujar Sheva yang kebetulan lagi beda tempat. Sempat terdengar oleh Chris suara orang berlari. Sepertinya itu Sheva, partner Chris.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Chris!" seru Wesker tidak jelas.

"Siapa juga yang lari?!" balas Chris. Segera saja ia membidik Albert Wesker dengan senjatanya, dan kemudian…

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Ha! Maaf, tapi tembakanmu tidak mengenai sasaran dengan benar. Kali ini, aku akan menghajarmu dengan sekuat tenaga!" Wesker berlari munuju Chris setelah ia berucap demikian untuk menghajar Chris kembali. Dan…

"Ouch… Sakit…" komentar Chris setelah ia berhasil menghindar dari hajaran Wesker dan balik menghajar Wesker. Yeah… _Score_ 3-0 dalam babak kali ini dalam rangka hajar-hajaran (?)….

"_Sial… kok dia selalu saja dapat membalas seranganku, ya?_" pikir Wesker.

"Ayolah, Wesker… Kau kembalikan saja Jill seperti sedia kala..., ya?" tawar Chris pada Wesker.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Wesker dengan semangat pejuang masa lalu. "Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"_Over-protective_ banget ala mesin…" komen Chris. "_Farewell_, aku tidak peduli… yang penting, kau kulakahkan dulu!"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Berhasil menghindar lagi dia! _What the heck_?!" decak Chris geregetan.

"Kau bisa bersembunyi, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama…. Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Chris Redfield…" Chris begitu terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut, dikarenakan setelah Wesker berucap demikian, ia sudah muncul di depan Chris dengan posisi siap meninju. Tanpa angin, air, api, dan udara, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Chris. Segera ia lakukan idenya tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Yakni…

_PLAAAAKK!_

…menampar Albert Wesker…

_BRUUK!_

Albert Wesker berhasil dibuat jatuh tersungkur. Waw… bahkan dengan menampar saja, Chris berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya!

"Chris! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Sheva begitu ia sudah berada dekat dengan Chris.

"Yeah… Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya kelelahan. Kau sendiri, Sheva?" jawab Chris seraya balik bertanya pada Sheva.

"Sama seperti keadaanmu. Hanya kelelahan karena orang yang kulawan begitu lincah. Hah, hah…" jawab Sheva dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya, kau melawan orang yang begitu kuat…" ujar Chris pada Sheva.

"Yeah… sepertinya kau juga begitu, Chris." balas Sheva.

_Drap drap drap._

"Sepertinya itu Jill," prediksi Sheva. "Ia benar-benar tangguh!"

"Kau benar…" Chris berkomentar dengan nada lirih. Tepat setelah Chris berkomentar, Albert Wesker berdiri.

"Tak kusangka, keadaan kita terjepit seperti ini…" ucap Chris sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau benar… Di belakang, Jill Valentine mengejar. Dan di depan kita, Albert Wesker berdiri dan dapat menghajar kita kapanpun dia mau," balas Sheva sambil mundur beberapa langkah juga.

Namun, yang tidak mereka duga. Albert Wesker hanya berdiri mematung sambil memegang bagian wajahnya yang terkena tamparan keras dari Chris Redfield. Wesker membalikkan badannya. Memang, awalnya Wesker memunggungi Chris dan Sheva. Setelah Wesker berdiri sambil menghadap Chris dan Sheva, ia hanya diam berdiri mematung sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya yang terkena tamparan Chris. Entah mengapa, Chris dapat melihat sorot mata Wesker meskipun Wesker menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Yakni…

…sorot mata penuh dengan rasa kesedihan, keputus asaan, dan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang terjadi.

Chris merasa aneh akan sorot mata Wesker yang diberikannya pada dirinya dan Sheva.

"Eng… Sheva, apa kau melihat sorot mata Wesker yang diberikannya pada kita?" tanya Chris pada Sheva. Setelah Sheva mendengar pertanyaan dari Chris, ia segera menajamkan indra penglihatannya untuk melihat sorot mata Albert Wesker yang diberikannya pada dirinya dan Chris.

"Eng… Entah mengapa Chris, aku merasa, sorot mata yang Wesker berikan kepada kita adalah sorot mata yang penuh akan rasa kesedihan, keputus asaan, dan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang terjadi." Jawab Sheva.

"Kau merasa demikian juga?" tanya Chris pada Sheva lagi.

"Iya… ternyata kau juga mersakannya, hum?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sheva pada Chris.

"Begitulah…" jawab Chris. Setelah Chris menjawab demikian, Chris dan Sheva diliputi kekhawatiran yang luar biasa akibat tingkah laku Wesker.

_Drap drap drap._

"Cih… Kita terkepung…" ucap Sheva begitu mendengar suara derap langkah berlari dari arah lain.

"Sepertinya kau benar…" timpal Chris. Segera Chris dan Sheva mengubah posisi dari menghadap Wesker menjadi posisi yang saling melindungi punggung.

"Kau…" betapa terkejutnya Chris dan Sheva setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak lain berasal dari Albert Wesker. Chris dan Sheva segera mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Albert Weker.

"Tak kusangka, kau Chris Redfield… Tak kusanggka, kau…

_Glek!_ Chris dan Sheva menelan ludah dengan sangat terpaksa karena begitu gugup. Namun siapa sangka, Wesker melakukan hal yang luar biasa 100000% tidak mereka duga. Yakni…

"Kau yang telah memilih aku. Kau juga yang sakiti aku. Ouwo~"

Segera saja, Chris dan Sheva pingsan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Yakni dalam keadaan mulut berbusa, tubuh gemetar dengan sangat hebat, pingsan, ketakutan 100000000%, mata melotot, dan lain-lain sebagainya…

Bahkan, Jill yang kurang lebih satu meter dari Chris dan Sheva, begitu melihat Wesker melakukan hal tersebut, keadaannya juga tidak kalah jauh parahnya.

Siapa juga yang tidak pingsan begitu melihat Albert Wesker menyanyi dengan penghayatan luar biasa sekaligus ke-lebay-an yang tidak kalah luar biasa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**The End~**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** -o-o-O-O-o-o-**

* * *

**Kamus Dadakan~:**

(1) Baka, kalo menurut Bahasa Indonesia, artinya 'bodoh'.

(2) Warui, artinya dalam Bahasa Indonesia 'jelek'.

* * *

**.**

** -o-o-O-O-o-o-**

Author: "Nah~ gimana…? Bagus, atau jelek?"

Wesker, Chris, Jill, Sheva: "JELEEEK 10000%!" *teriak pake toa*

Author: "Bersisik (?)! Kalo jelek, diem aja! Gak usah pake toa segala untuk ngasih taunya, dong!"

Wesker: "Jujur dari hati terdalam ya Author…. EYD-mu gak sesuai pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar! Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus nyanyi lagu Syahrini di terakhirannya?!"

Chris: "Tapi kan itu keren, Wesker! Tak kusangka kau hafal lagunya Yuni Shara…! Hahaha~!"

Wesker: "Hah? Lagunya Yuni Shara? Perasaanku, itu lagunya Sahrini, deh!"

Chris: *bingung* "Hah, Syarini? Oh _no no no no_~! itu lagunya Yuni Shara!"

Wesker: "Yuni Shara, bohongmu! Jelas-jelas Syarini!"

Chris: "Enggak! Yuni Shara!"

Wesker: "Kamu ni kok keras kepala banget, sih…?! Sudah kubilang yang nyanyi itu Syahrini!"

Chris: "Yuni Shara!"

Wesker: "Syahrini!"

Chris: "Yuni Shara!"

Wesker: "Syahrini!" *mukul Chris*

Chris: "Eh, jangan main mukul, ya!" *balas mukul*

_BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! DUAGH!_

Sheva: "Bagiku, Wesker terakhirannya tadi menyanyikan lagunya Krisdayanti… kenapa mereka berdua asyik bertengkar seperti itu hanya karena debat yang nyanyiin lagunya, ya?" *mandang Wesker dan Chris yang saling pukul-pukulan*

Jill: "Sudahlah… biarkan saja mereka, Sheva. Bagiku orang lain yang menciptakan lagunya…"

Author: "Tak kusangka, Chris dan Wesker sama sepertiku…. Sama-sama gak bisa bedain Syahrini dan Yuni Shara…. Terharu eh aku! Hiks… hiks…" *ngusap air mata haru*

Jill: "Jiah~, malah bangga dia! Ya sudah, dari pada gak selesai-selesai ni cerita, saya tutup saja, deh…"

Sheva: "Yah~ begitulah~. Harap di-Review cerita ini, ya~! Segala macam bentuk Review anda sudah membuat Author-nya senang~. Baik itu candaan, saran, sindiran, gosipan (?), info terbaru, bahkan FLAME-pun kami terima! Jadi, tolong Review, ya~!"

Jill: "Buat Reader yang malas Review gak papa~! Terima kasih, karena sudah membaca cerita yang GaJe ini dari awal hingga cerita ini berakhir! Terima kasih!"

Author: "Oiya, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan penulisan FanFic ini. Maklum… saya ini gak ahli Bahasa Indonesia dan saya juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan…"

Sheva: "Akhir kata…"

All Chara *minus Chris dan Wesker karena asyik _battle_* "Review, _please_! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga selesai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
